


A Sense Of Retaliation

by SpiritTamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: Sometimes, the best part of the day is watching the soft sunrise with your husband.





	A Sense Of Retaliation

Waking up to a cold bedside wasn’t exactly Momota’s favorite thing in the world. The prefered alternative would to be entangled in his lover’s smaller form, snoozing softly. He supposed it was a good thing on work days because whenever Ouma was with him in the morning, it resulted in at least an hour of cuddling.

He didn’t have to look far, for after stretching and glancing around, Momota noticed their balcony door was open, and his husband stood outside, leaning on the railing. Ouma was wrapped tightly in a bathrobe, obviously Momota’s from the galaxy pattern. He was annoyed to stand up from bed in the morning cold, but seeing his husband wearing his own clothes brought a smile to his lips. 

Yawning, he got up dragging a blanket with him and slinging it over his shoulders like a cape and approached Ouma. 

“You’re up early,” Momota said, leaning against Ouma’s back to wrap his hands around his chest. Ouma titled his head back to look up at him. 

“That’s because I went to bed at a reasonable time.” He stated matter of factly. ”Unlike you, who was up till 2 am watching Neil Degrasse Tyson.”

Momota huffed, resting his head on Ouma’s. ”First of all- Neil Degrasse Tyson is my religion. Second of all- the new season of Cosmos just came out, and you expect me _not_ to marathon it? 

”Fair point, Momo-chan.” He flashed a teasing grin and looked back over the balcony. They lived in a quaint apartment on the ends of the city, so there were no worries of neighbors questioning the two standing outside in their pajamas together. 

”D-don’t call me that.” Momota mumbled out, dipping his head down to hide in the crook of Ouma’s neck, face going red. His skin was warm from the dawn sun.

”Whaaat, Momo-chan?” Ouma giggled, putting extra emphasis on the nickname. ”Are you embarrassed?” 

”...Yes.” 

Ouma’s face went deadpan, shoving his head to stare at Momota. ”We’ve been married three years, Kaito.” 

”Shut up.”

They went back to silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet morning. Sure, it wasn't exactly warm out, but their closely linked bodies were warmth enough. 

”Speaking of marriage.” Momota moved his hands from Ouma’s chest to grab his right hand. ”Did you wear this to bed again?” He asked, playing with the golden wedding band. It was Ouma’s turn to be flustered, ducking away shyly. 

”I can’t read suddenly, I don’t know.” He managed to get out, slipping his hand away. Momota let out a soft chuckle and Ouma felt himself blush. Momota’s deep and gravelly voice was always a bit too much. 

”This is a verbal conversation.” Momota scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

”Stop interrogating me.” 

”It’s bad for your circulation.” He continued, not letting Ouma drop the topic. 

”You’re not my doctor.” 

”It’s my job to take care of your dumbass.” Momota said with a grin, and pulled away-but not before ruffling Ouma’s hair. He stepped back into the bedroom, opening the drawer to find some clothes. ”Let’s make some breakfast.”

”You’re not making star-shaped pancakes again, are you?” Ouma followed, still trekking around in the others bathrobe, heading to the kitchen.

”I _absolutely_ am making star-shaped pancakes again.” 

”Goddammit.” He pretended to be mad, but still said it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> the last fic in this tag is a absolutely disgusting so consider this my way of saying fuck you :)


End file.
